Madness
by shinjishinyuki
Summary: Eijun itu gila. Dan Kazuya pun begitu karena tetap mencintai Eijun dengan segala kegilaannya. M not for sexual content (just a little bit) Psycho!Eijun anyone? (i don't know what kind of genre)


Ketika warna merah itu berceceran, Kazuya hanya mampu terpaku. Ia menatap kearah Eijun yang tengah berdiri dengan tenang.

Kazuya menundukkan kepala, menatap kearah seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa didekat kaki Eijun. Perutnya terbelah dengan paksa, menampilkan organ yang mulai mati. Rambut panjang yang baru saja dicat menjadi warna _blonde_ itu sudah berwarna merah akibat darah. Matanya membelalak, bibirnya terbuka kaku, menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan dahsyat yang terjadi sebelum ia mati.

" _Nee_ , Kazuya." Suara Eijun memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Lelaki berkacamata itu mengangkat kepala, menatap kearah Eijun yang berjalan mendekatinya. Dengan santainya Eijun menginjak tubuh tak bernyawa itu, membiarkan _sneakers_ putih dan celana _jeans_ -nya mencetak warna merah.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai wanita itu?" Eijun bertanya, memiringkan kepalanya dan tampak begitu lugu, polos. Menggemaskan.

Kazuya tetap terdiam. Masih tidak percaya.

Bahwa Sawamura Eijun baru saja membunuh tunangannya sehari sebelum perikahannya.

.:::.

 _Madness_

 _Ace of Diamond_ © _to Terajima Sensei_

 _Madness ©_ _to shinjishinyuki_

A.N: …..sesekali bikin gore gapapalah.

.:::.

Kazuya mulai menyadari keanehan Eijun ketika ia akan dilantik menjadi kapten.

Seorang gadis yang mati dalam keadaan mengenaskan dibelakang sekolah dengan tubuh termutilasi menggemparkan Seido. Ketika Kazuya melihatnya, ia menyadari bahwa ia bertemu gadis itu seminggu yang lalu, menangkap tubuhnya yang tersandung dan nyaris jatuh berguling di tangga jika Kazuya tidak membantunya.

Banyak siswa yang mual melihat mayat gadis itu yang, menurut pemeriksaaan tim forensik, dimutilasi menggunakan _cutter_. Kazuya pun khawatir dengan Eijun. Mungkin saja kekasihnya itu sedang menahan pun takut dan ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya melihat ini.

Namun yang ia temukan hanyalah Eijun yang tersenyum tipis, menatap datar, dan berbalik pergi.

Malamnya, Kazuya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Eijun, aku tidak yakin dengan ini. Hanya saja aku merasakan sesuatu ketika melihat mayat itu tadi."

Dan Eijun dengan menggemaskannya tertawa, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah _cutter_ yang terlapisi sapu tangan tebal. Ketika Kazuya membuka sapu tangan putih itu, ia menemukan bercak darah yang banyak, bahkan ada secuil daging juga seutas tipis berwarna ungu layaknya urat nadi.

"Eijun, kau—"

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihatnya menyentuhmu Kazuya."

Kazuya menatap tidak percaya pada Eijun, "itu tidak sengaja, 'kan, Eijun? Aku hanya membantunya."

"Yah, jika kau melihatnya dari sisiku yang terlihat jelas sengaja melempar dirinya agar ditangkap olehmu. Oh, dan haruskah aku bercerita bahwa aku juga melihatnya mengintip dibalik ruang ganti saat pertandingan dan memotretmu? Gadis itu gila!"

Eijun tidak sadar bahwa dirinya gila.

Namun Kazuya sendiri sadar bahwa dirinya juga gila.

Karena yang ia lakukan berikutnya adalah mengecupi Eijun hingga lelaki itu terengah dibawahnya, mengangkang untuknya, dan mendesahkan namanya dalam derit kenikmatan yang mereka bagi.

Psikopat menggemaskan kesayangan Kazuya.

.:::.

Kazuya telah hidup dengan segala kegilaan Eijun. Tidak terganggu dengan fakta bahwa kekasihnya itu psikopat mengerikan yang akan membunuh gadis manapun yang mendekatinya.

Oh, jika berbicara dengan orang lain yang dekat dengan Kazuya, maka itu adalah Furuya Satoru. Namun lelaki tinggi itu telah Eijun anggap sebagai sahabat sekaligus rivalnya. Jujur saja, Eijun tidak terlalu peduli dengan lelaki manapun yang mencoba mendekati Kazuya. Seluruh anggota Seido maupun tim lain seperti Inashiro maupun Yakushi telah tahu bahwa Eijun dan Kazuya itu sepasang kekasih.

Eijun hanya mengincar gadis yang mendekati Kazuya.

Alasannya?

Karena para gadis pernah menindas Eijun ketika lelaki itu baru saja menjadi kekasih Kazuya.

Salahkan si brengsek kacamata yang terlalu populer hingga Eijun harus menjadi korban ketika Kazuya menyatakan cinta padanya.

Rasa sakit akibat penindasan itu yang membangun sisi mengerikan Eijun ini.

Dan Kazuya menemukan bahwa sisi psikopat Eijun itu sangat…. _menggairahkan._

Ketika darah mengenai wajah Eijun usai menebas leher korbannya, jujur saja Eijun tampak menarik. Tatapan datar dan menggemaskan yang Eijun berikan dengan pisau ataupun gunting—bahkan kapak, palu, ataupun tang pernah digunakannya—berlumuran darah digenggamannya membuat Kazuya jatuh cinta.

Eijun itu gila.

Dan Kazuya pun sama gilanya.

.:::.

Tangan Eijun yang berlumur darah memegang wajah Kazuya. Kali ini Eijun membunuh dengan tangan kosong. Tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya dan segera mencekik gadis itu. Ketika gadis itu berteriak dengan udara kosong mencoba meminta pertolongan Kazuya, ia hanya mampu terdiam. Bahkan ketika Eijun membelah tubuh itu dengan jemarinya kuat, Kazuya masih terdiam.

Ia hanya tidak percaya bahwa Eijun masih mencintainya hingga membunuh tunangannya.

Bibir Eijun mengecup lembut bibir Kazuya, "kembali padaku, eh?"

Dan Kazuya tersenyum. Tangannya segera memeluk pinggang Eijun dan melumat bibirnya. "Tentu saja. Kau sudah membunuhnya."

"Kau juga membunuh tunanganku dua tahun yang lalu."

Oh, Kazuya ingat itu. Hubungan mereka yang ditentang oleh orangtua Eijun hingga lelaki itu segera dijodohkan. Kazuya membunuh gadis itu dengan pembunuhan berencana. Membuatnya terlihat seolah kecelakaan dan menghilangkan jejaknya dengan sempurna. Namun Eijun segera tahu bahwa itu Kazuya.

Mereka berpisah usai pemakaman. Eijun dibawa keluarganya tinggal di Nagano, sedangkan Kazuya ditawarkan menjadi dosen di MIT.

Ketika mereka bertemu seminggu yang lalu, Eijun hanya tersenyum hangat, berbicara dan saling mengenal dengan tunangan Kazuya, dengan cara paling menggemaskan. Tapi Kazuya tahu ada sarat kebencian disana. Dan benar saja, Eijun datang membunuh gadis itu sehari sebelum pernikahan.

Namun Kazuya tetap menyukai sisi Eijun yang seperti itu.

Masih sama menggairahkannya seperti yang dulu.

"Astaga, kau indah sekali dengan warna merah itu, Eijun." Kazuya mendesis sebelum menggigit cuping telinga Eijun.

Eijun tertawa menggemaskan, tampak lugu dan polos. Mengecup bibir Kazuya, "terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Karena Eijun itu gila.

Dan Kazuya pun mencintai segala kegilaan Eijun.

Karena selamanya Sawamura Eijun adalah _Pretty Little Psycho_ kesayangan Kazuya.

.:::.

A.N: Fanfik ini dalam rangka permintaan maaf pada Anagata karena saya belum sempat meng- _upload_ fanfik KouSawaMiyu yang saya janjikan akibat webe.

 _Anyway_ , _how is Psycho!Eijun? Cute little psycho, one of my kink on fanfiction wks._

 _ **Review, anyone?**_


End file.
